


Пути, ведущие в Совнгард

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Эйрену предстоит смириться с тем, что он просто друг





	Пути, ведущие в Совнгард

Клинок тяжело свистнул, вспарывая воздух, сверкнули доспехи, ухнул и медно звякнул щит — удар Лютого пришелся прямо в умбон, и по двору зазвенел раскатистый женский хохот.

Эйрину не нужно было выглядывать из дома, чтобы узнать, кто и с кем сражается. Эти двое… вернее, эти две.  
Они друг друга стоили.

— Давно До’Нила так не веселилась, — хихикнула одна из них. 

— Я тоже, — поддержал второй голос. Этот голос Эйрин знал лучше собственного. Как знал каждый прием, каждый выпад, каждый блок ее меча; как знал каждое слово, которое она могла бы сказать… если это были не слова любви. — Смотри, как бы дракон не повеселился над нашими трупами! Нам нужно больше тренироваться…

— А, — фыркнула ее собеседница, — чтоб тот дракон был так здоров, как его все боятся! В Скайриме сейчас так «спокойно», что любой может умереть прямо посреди своего здоровья без всякого дракона. А если он и прилетит…

— Вся надежда на твой ту’ум.

— Ай, перестань! Кто его будет слушать, тот ту’ум? — говорившая вздохнула; голос ее приближался, и сапоги тяжело загрохотали по дощатым полам. — Кто бы спросил До’Нилу, чего она хочет?

— Я хочу оставаться защитницей Рифтена, — хмуро произнесла Мьол Львица, входя и сбрасывая шлем. — Эйрин, поможешь с ужином?

— Конечно, — Эйрин подхватился, собирая овощи и тарелки. — Я тут сварил капустный суп, пойдет?

— Еще как, — благосклонно отозвалась До’Нила.

Эйрин никак не мог привыкнуть к оскалу, который она называла улыбкой…

Когда-то, целую жизнь назад, он нашел Мьол Львицу в двемерских руинах. Ее панцирь был разрублен, и так же — глубоко, почти безнадежно — была разрублена грудь под ним. Натекшая из раны кровь под Мьол уже подсохла и коробилась, и коркой взялась кровь, вытекавшая из ее рта. Разбитые ребра скалились, как страшная усмешка смерти; с каждым судорожным вздохом под ними шевелилось что-то алое, нестерпимо яркое в смутном освещении двемерских подземелий: из разрубленного живота вываливались какие-то пахнущие бойней мешки и дряблые трубки, над которыми густо вились пещерные мухи-трупоедки, а когда Эйрин наклонился и заглянул под ребра, то увидел, как бьется сердце Мьол Львицы. Оно уже останавливалось — Мьол умирала.

Она не была красива. Пол-лица у нее покрывала темная краска, черты казались грубоватыми, светлые брови и ресницы почти не выделялись на загорелой коже, зато выделялись морщины — Мьол Львица годилась Эйрину чуть ли не в матери.  
Но она была прекрасна.

Он шел за ней, перебирая в памяти недолгие мгновения: вот она улыбнулась ему… а вот хлопнула по плечу… вот назвала лучшим другом и братишкой… и понимал, что живет только ради этих мгновений. Его не пугали ни разбойники в смрадных, пропахших дымом и кровью лохмотьях, ни имперские солдаты, ни стража, ни свирепые соратники Ульфрика Буревестника, ни свары кланов Рифтена. В смутном безвременье, когда Скайрим бурлил в котле гражданской войны, крепкая и теплая рука Мьол давала ему ощущение покоя и счастья.

А потом она встретила эту каджитку…  
Довакина.

Может быть, Эйрину следовало самому вернуться в двемерские руины, чтобы достать Лютый — потерянный меч Мьол Львицы.

А может быть, так записала Мара на своих скрижалях, и Эйрину не стоило и надеяться, что что-то изменится.

Он жил вместе с ними в уютном Медовике — обе воительницы любили уют. Кажется, До’Нила вовсе не стремилась к военным подвигам; она не раз повторяла, что «каджит любит торговлю, а не войну» и что «у каджита всегда найдется товар для того, у кого найдутся монеты» — но даже каджитке не с руки было спорить с судьбой.

По ночам Эйрин слышал, как они пересмеиваются. Их смех — грубоватый, бесцеремонный хохот бродяг и воинов днем — ночью становился тихим, похожим на воркование или журчание ручья. Эйрин знал, как Мьол перебирает пушистый мех До’Нилы, целуя ее морду и трогая кончиком языка длинные вибриссы, как нащупывает мягкие, упругие грудки. Соски у До’Нилы не были покрыты мехом — это сказала Эйрину сама Мьол, и она любила класть голову на ее мохнатую грудь, лаская соски кончиком языка…

Эйрин подумал: чем же так зацепила Мьол эта До’Нила?  
Что она делала такого, чего не смог бы сделать Эйрин?

Вылизывала шершавым кошачьим языком ее живот и лобок, останавливаясь в самом низу? Раздвигала мягкими лапами ее бедра, чтобы вылизать между них? Мурлыкала, потираясь головой о ее грудь? Щекотала длинным хвостом нежную внутреннюю поверхность бедра?

Знала ли До’Нила, сколько дорог прошли вместе Эйрин и Мьол Львица? Какие беды перенесли, сколько раз вытаскивали друг друга из когтей смерти? А теперь эта каджитка… Довакин… хочет, чтобы его Мьол рисковала еще больше, охотясь вместе с ней на драконов?

Они сидели за столом, и от меха До’Нилы шел легкий, пряный запах.

— Мьол, — серьезно сказала До’Нила, — каджит завтра едет в Вайтран. Один. Не спорь, так надо. Эйрин будет с тобой.

— Но почему? Я же…

— До’Нила сказала, не спорь! — она перевела дух и тихо, глядя на свои лапы, произнесла: — До’Нила отправляется в Совнгард воевать Алдуина. Живым там делать нечего. Каджиту можно, каджит не умрет. Мы умираем, когда попадаем в Пески-над-Звездами, а не в Совнгард.

Эйрин сжал поварешку в руке так, что ее деревянная рукоять затрещала. 

— Если ты умрешь, — так же тихо проговорила Мьол Львица, — мне тоже незачем будет жить.  
— Ай, перестань! До’Нила не единственный каджит в Рифтене, — отмахнулась она.

Они сидели и молчали, и рука Мьол лежала на лапе До’Нилы.

О чем они думали? О том, что, скорее всего, эта ночь будет для них последней? Может быть, До’Нила думала совсем о другом.

О мокрой от чужой крови плахе в Хелгене, на которую ей пришлось положить шею. Об отрубленной голове солдата Братьев Бури, валявшейся под плахой, и его все еще живых глазах, уставившихся на каджитку с отчаянием смерти. Об огненной буре, не разбиравшей, где норд, а где имперец. О страшном запахе горелого мяса, о скрюченных почернелых трупах, под которыми коробились вытекшие и выкипевшие жизненные жидкости. Разметанных крышах и обугленных головешках вместо домов, оставшихся после налета дракона. И о том, что пока Алдуин жив, ее Мьол Львица тоже не в безопасности…

— Эйрин, — сказала До’Нила, — защити ее, если что. Каджит на тебя надеется.

Эйрин сглотнул и кивнул, не найдя слов.

«Ненавижу тебя, — подумал он. — Проклятый коврик для ног, как же я тебя ненавижу! И как же я буду молиться всем богам, чтобы ты осталась в живых. Ради Мьол…»


End file.
